Mistaken
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Spencer is on the move and once again Zareth and Danny are running from her. This is it right...the final showdown.
1. Chapter 29

**_Authors Notes: Once again pay attention to the bold, and italicized. Its incredibly important this time around_**

 _Dareth_

 ** _Zane_**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 29_**

 ** _Imagine_**

 _"The young robot sat upon the rock, waiting. His pole in hand he watched the waves crash gently against his metal shins. Waiting, waiting and still he waited. But for three days their was no fish. But the last day their was a storm. A horrible nasty storm that caused the normally gentle waves to wash the robot out to sea._

 _When he came to he was on a rock surrounded by the ocean. This tiny island was all he could see apart from the ocean and the sky. He saw that somehow his wounds were cleaned and set. He waited for a few hours to see if someone would rescue him._

 _Their it was...a clint, and a ripple in the water...he could have sworn he saw a face for only but a moment. He sat back, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Their below the waves was a indeed a face looking up at him. The raven black hair and the sapphire blue eyes looked up through the waves. He gasped and backed up. She swam up and pulled herself up onto the rock. He could see that she wasn't some ghost. It was in fact a mermaid. He gawked at the young girl who giggled._

 _Her giggle sounded like a perfectly made bell. For some days on they raveled in their time together until finally the young robot couldn't stay near the ocean anymore. The salt was causing him to rust. He needed to return home. He gently climbed into the water and with the mermaids help he was able to return home._

 _However a fisherman saw the young robot getting out of the water with the mermaids help. Deciding to capture this mermaid for himself he concocted a plan and captured her. The young robot watched in horror as the fisherman pulled his brand new friend out of the water. He climbed onto the boat and cut her loose. Into the water she fell and swam away. The young robot however was left to deal with the captain and his men. Tying the robot to a cannonball they threw him into the water to drown._

 _The Captain and his men laughed and laughed. However below the waves the little Robot was smiling for he was no longer attached to the cannon ball. His friend released him and they swam away from the danger, from those men."_

The kids sitting around Danny clapped their hands. Their was a group of about fifteen kids all between the ages of a year and five years. This was her job now. A library close to hers and Dareths home.

Danny stood up and walked over to the cart in the corner where their were a few more books for her to read to the kids.

"Thats not how that story ended." A college student who worked at the library named Katty whispered and smiled at Danny who shrugged her shoulders. "They don't need to know about the part where she gave up her fins to live on land, and nearly died after being mauled losing her legs, arm, and one of her eyes protecting said robot from a man who was cursed...and the fact that she was in love with said cursed man." Danny said and stretched.

"You knew them didn't you?"

"Zareth and I bumped into Deity...once... " Danny cleared her throat. It was another story for another time. Right now...she was off work. Stopping by the shop before walking toward the apartment as she usually did.

"Dareth should be home by now." She looked at her watch as she dug through her other pocket for her key. She opened the door to hear the shower going. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen to put away the food she just got from the shop. She looked at the calendar and sighed. Her birthday was tomorrow. Or at least the day she was reactivated. They decided to use that day for her birthday instead of the day they presumed was her birthday...the one Spencer gave her. She shuttered and felt arms around her shoulders. She could smell Dareths shower gel on his arms. She felt instantly warmer with the arms around her. Her tiny hands touched his arm and smiled. She turned and pressed her lips to his. But the body stiffened and she opened her eyes and made a tiny yelp noise jumping back out of his arms.  
"Zareth!" She touched her lips and saw the tiny brown line where her own lipstick was on his lips. "I didn't know it was you. I thought you were Dareth!" Her face turned a bright purple color. Zareth put up his hands and shook his head.

"No no I should have said something, you just looked like you were sad for some reason." Zareth said and cleared his throat adjusting his collar and pointed to the calendar. "They thought it would be nice for me to come out for your birthday for once since it seemed to be important to you to point out every time you saw me." Zareth said. Danny blushed and slowly turned around. "I just wish there was a way for you to come out when they are around. It would be...nice to have you all here...but make do with what you have right?" To Zareth, Danny looked sad.

 **'She's been rather sad for some weeks now**.' Zane offered. " **Perhaps her oil intake is low?** "

' _Maybe I'm just not…'_

"Oh stop it both of you." Zareth pulled down a bright green can from the cupboard and opened it pouring the saucy pink liquid into a cup. "Here…" He handed her the cup and crossed his arms looking at her. She sipped the oil and looked into the cup again.

"Whys it gotta be pink?" She mumbled and looked up seeing Zareth laughing. This was her only family. Her brother. Someone she missed so much over the last three months. She put the cup on the counter and walked over to hug him. She missed the thrum of his power source in her ear as she pressed her head against it. She almost longed to hear it. When people asked where he was Danny would just tell them he was adventuring. He was a free spirit and he loved to see the sights. It was true at least.

"I don't really have anything planned for my birthday though so its just kind of…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You and Dareth didn't plan anything?" Zareth asked inwardly glaring at his counterpart.

"Well sure he tried, I just feel really...out of place." She said running her fingers over her arms. She turned back around to finish unpacking the food she just got. She once again felt Zareths arms around her shoulders and his head on her shoulders. " Come on babe...whats going on? Its not good to keep it all in." He looked up at her with those lazy blue eyes. He felt her relax a bit and turn to take the cup and drink the rest.

"Alright then Zareth, what do you think we should do?" He pulled something out of the cabinet and chuckled.

"Picnic to start?" He asked. "Its not your birthday just yet, but we could always start early right?" He asked. Danny could smell the contents of the basket.

"Fried chicken?" She asked and looked around at him. He nodded his head and picked up the blanket on the couch. "Oh you know me so well."

With the basket in the back seat and the pair in the front they left out toward the park. It didn't take to long, but for the first time ever Zareth got to see flowers during the springtime. He was normally released during the fall or winter. When Danny was activated Zareth was mostly cooped up in the Bounty feeling sick to his stomach because of the three personalities stuck in his head. The thought caused Danny to lose her smile all over again.

"Babe…" She looked up to see Zareth put a flower crown on her head. The petals fell down around her face.

"Oh you can make these?" Danny asked touching the soft petals.

"Well of course babe...do you think any less of me if I couldn't?" Danny reached up and giggled.

"Of course not Zareth. Its gorgeous thank you." She looked up at him with that smile of hers. The smile she loved to see. The thoughts that went through his mind were just so much more chaotic.

 _'Does she love...Zareth more then me_?' This caused Zareth to stop. His eyes flashed and he cleared his throat.

"Of course not." He said under his breath.

"What was that Zareth?" Danny asked trying to make her own flower crown.

"Oh nothing just the guys talking again." She was used to hearing that. She knew what it was like inside his mind. They talked...a lot.

Danny held up the flower crown and smiled at Zareth.

"See its not that hard is it?" He chuckled and then ducked down. "Its beautiful Dannygirl."

Across from them was a familiar black car...within was a familiar woman. Her eyes waved over the pair through the binoculars.

"I can't wait...to tear you apart."


	2. Chapter 30

**_Authors Notes: reminder that this fic is a higher rate!_**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 30_**

 ** _Party_**

Zareth walked out of his room wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. His usual slicked back hair look. Even his toothpick rested perfectly in his mouth. Danny stood by the door. She wore high heels for once. Black skin tight leggings, white shirt, and a leather jacket. Zareth opened a closet and pulled out two helmets. He smiled that usual bright smile of him.

"Wanna go for a ride on my new motorcycle." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Danny smiled and held out her hand for the baby blue helmet.

"Then lets go daddo." She took the helmet and walked outside. At least this time its going to be a little alright. She pulled her helmet on and got onto the motorcycle.

The wind oh the feel of the wind on her cheeks. She missed this. She put her ear on Zareths back. She could hear his power source from there still. It was a sound she truly missed.

She sat there waiting to get to their next destination. It was getting dark over the horizon. It was a brilliant purplish pink in the sky, but the air was perfect feeling on her skin.

"You okay babe? You seemed tired?" Zareth called behind him. Danny looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh I'm fine. I just love riding on motorcycles."

"Ah so I'll leave the keys with Dareth then huh? Let him take you around." Danny smiled brightly at him. She loved his considerate nature.

"That would be awesome Zareth thank you." She seemed to brighten up at this. It caused Zareth to smile twice as much.

Zareth parked the bike a block away from Laffy's. He had promised her once to take her out dancing. Last time it got ruined, so tonight they would drink and dance till they couldn't find his bike. Danny loved going to Laffy's their music was always right up their alley. She looked around seeing a bunch of familiar faces, mostly there as usual.

Danny was steered toward the bar and she sat down. She looked at all the options on the back shelf.

"Whatcha want babe?" Danny stared for a moment and then smiled up at him. "Beer…" She said. Zareth narrowed his eyes.

"Oh?" He looked around at the bartender. "Two rounds over here." He said. Moments later they were clanking their mugs together.

"So whats been going on since I've been gone?" He deeply drank from the mug. Danny shook her head.

"Met Skylors girlfriend and well Dareth could probably tell you what happened with that." He felt Dareth shutter in the back of his mind.

"Oh that bad huh?" He asked and she looked a little put off for a second.

"Yeah it was...pretty bad. We were chased around by Chens men, and you know he's not a very good guy and neither was his men."

"Where you hurt?" It was a quick question and his hand on her arm looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing that a shower couldn't handle." Danny giggled patting his hand and drained the mug. Zareth seemed to relax after that.

'Don't worry Zareth I got her.' Dareth said officially. Zareth grabbed hold of Dannys hand and pulled her onto the dance floor her shoes clicked the floor loudly as she was pulled and circled around him.

Danny hadn't fast danced with him before, mostly just swing, and slow dancing. But today it was some Van Halen, and ACDC. Both good bands, and she loved the way Zareth danced with her. The high heels actually helped her reach his shoulders a bit better too.

"Danny!" He held his hand out to her. She took his hand and was twirled and pulled into a dip. She was laughing so hard she couldn't do much other then cling to his hand.

They walked back over to the bar and ordered another round. Zareth sat down and leaned over the bar. Both still heavily laughing. Danny had her head on her arms.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance like that. You said you had a dance club? What the hell did you do? Have raves on the weekends?" Danny giggled hard again. Zareth smiled at her reaction.

"Your not to far off." She laughed again.

"Really!" He practically yelled. Danny nodded her head. He could see her cheeks. They were already pink.

"Yeah, but I'd stand off to the side b…" Her smile disappeared and she looked back at the beer. "No...it was programmed into me." She whispered. Zareth suddenly remember all her past was a fabrication or a true fact from Spencers own past.

"Um...sorry I didn't mean to pull up bad memories Dannygirl." Zareth noticed that she tried to forcefully pull herself back up and smile at him.

"Oh no it felt real." She said and shook her head. She stood up and walked toward the dance floor again. Zareth took her hand.

"Danny you should really talk about this...if not with me then with Dareth. He loves you remember?"

"I love him too Zareth, but it doesn't mean I should just throw my problems at him. Its not like I'm a person remember." This really clamped down on his heart. He could even feel Dareth and Zane silence themselves in his mind and look toward Danny.

"Not a...person?" He asked her. "Baby where did that come from?" Zareth crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"I'm not human, and I'm reminded of that every single day. I look in the mirror and I see this." She pointed to the wisps on her cheeks and arms, and then the silver strand in her hair.

"Danny your a person to me. Why should your appearance matter to anyone?" He asked. She looked down at her hand and slowly turned around looking at the other people in the room.

"Look at them...they've been staring at us for a very long time now. An android and Zareth…" She said looking up at him again. "That bitch that was created to seduce him...is back at it again."

"Danny I…"

"I was cornered by a few woman not to long ago asking me just what I had that they didn't." She put her hand on her cheek. "I honestly wish that you and Dareth were separate so I could show them that you and I aren't dating, I'm not cheating on Dareth...and I know he was cornered too. He's been secretly questioning weather I still love him. When I tell him lately its like he...doesn't believe me."

Their it was, the reason for the sadness was out in the open. Zareth held his hand out to her.

"Should we separate? Would you like to talk to Dareth yourself?" Zareth was leaning down in front of her.

"No...it doesn't matter." Her hand ran over one side of her face. "You can't have love without trust...and he doesn't trust me enough...to know I'm sincere." Zareth stood up looking down at Danny. His heart clamped down feeling the personality from Dareth going while. His hand grabbed his chest.

"Dareth…" Zareth stumbled a bit and looked up. Danny was gone. He looked around. He saw her walk out the front door.

Dannys heels clicked down an alleyway. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't meant to just blurt everything to Zareth, she planned on doing this with Dareth. I guess thats what they call exploding when your emotions get to tight.

"You okay?" She jumped looking around seeing no one. She looked up to see someone she thought she'd never see again. Those blond locks, the bright glowing green eyes.

"4…" She backed away from him.

"Mother has a plan for you." He smiled at her. She felt a cloth cover her mouth. She was still amazed that chloroform had any effect on her at all. She was after all an android.

"Danny!" It was Zareths voice

"Zareth!" She screamed a last ditch effort just before her eyes rolled and she fell limp in this persons.

Zareth ran out of the bar and looked one way then the other.

"Danny!" He yelled.

"Zareth!" He heard her, although the voice was strained as if forced. He turned and ran down the alleyway. Danny was limp in someones arms. He saw two other guys trying to pull her jacket off. He knew what they were going to do to her. Gross people and their naughty thoughts. His fist slammed into the guy with his roaming hands. The Dareth in his was angry seeing the mans hand on her breast. His hand slammed into this man once again. He kicked sideways catching the other guys leg. He glared at the man holding Danny up.

"Drop her!" He barked angrily. The man did as he was told and stepped back. "Get!" All three of them jumped up and ran back down the alleyway away from the angry cyborg.

Zareth fell to his knees looking over the unconscious Danny. Her shirt had been ripped and her jacket was half on. One of her shoes heels had been broken.

"Babe…" He pulled her to him. She had a bruise rising from her temple. They had knocked her out. "Geez…" He picked her up and walked over to his bike. He climbed on and fired it up laying her over his legs bracing her with his arm. "Please Danny…" He looked back down at her. She took a deep breath and mumbled something about noodles. His face grew softer.

"Alright sweetheart...lets get you home."


	3. Chapter 31

**_Authors Notes: Once again Zareth belongs to Grumpy-Zane :D Go look at her Zareth art. Its freakin awesome!_**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 31_**

 ** _Danny's Birthday_**

Zareth slowly walked out of his room and looked into the room that belonged to Danny. It technically was a walk in closet remodeled into a small bedroom. It was fairly large technically specially for someone as small as Danny. It was actually her idea. Dareth didn't mind sharing his room. Even offered a small floor plan to put in another bed. But Danny already felt bad about existing in his apartment as it was. So closet it was. The bruise on the side of her face was far more pronounced now that the sunlight was bearing down on it from the tiny window at the top of the room.

Zareth watched her for a moment to make sure her chest rose and fell as it should, he knew they hit her last night, but he wasn't totally sure how bad. He inwardly turned on his scanner and his eyes lit up and he looked over her body. He usual technical stuff that was there the last time he scanned her a few months back after their last misadventure. At least her ribs had refused themselves. No lasting damage. He turned back around and smiled.

"Well gentlemen...I think we have a party to get together." He said and walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her.

To Zareths surprise Danny didn't to much like cake. She said it kind of hurt her teeth. But she loved cheesecake. He pulled out everything from the fridge and began to make the strawberry cheese delectable that he had been planning on making her for some weeks now. At least Zane was in his head, or this could have turned out wrong. Dareth wasn't much of a cook at all.

Danny had woke up feeling sore, her face felt like it was stepped on. She pulled on her slippers and walked out of her room heading for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her fingers trailed over her face. The purple, green color was a very dark contrast to the white android skin she had. It even made the wisp marks on her cheeks look like storm clouds. She sighed and looked down at the sink. The events of last night started to come back to her. Specially of what she had said about Dareth. Accusing him of not loving her like that. She looked back up at the mirror.

"You're a monster." She whispered to herself before stepping into the shower.

Zareth had the Cheesecake, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns on the table. It sounded weird but its what Zane said they did for Lloyd...well except the cheese cake of course. It was usually normal cake. Zane sighed in the back of Zareths head.

' _She is one weird woman. Not liking cake. Cole would be disappointed._ ' Zane said. Zareth smiled and nodded his head. He turned on the radio just in time to hear 'Shine' start playing. It was one of Dannys favorite bands 'Collective Soul'

Danny walked into the kitchen to Zareth dancing back and forth in front of the sink cleaning the last of the bowls he had used to make the pancakes. He stopped dancing when he felt Dannys forehead on his back. To get an idea on how they differed in size. She reached to just under his shoulder blades.

"Hey babe." He said over his shoulders.

"Thank you...for not hating me." Zareth shook his head.

"Babe you needed to vent and thats cool. Just next time...make sure its at home and not near an alley where you almost got raped." Dannys eyes grew wide.

"Raped?!" She nearly screamed. Zareth nodded his head and ran his fingers over her face. She gasped at the pain. "Zareth I'm so sorry you had to see what they were doing."

"I said almost…" His eyes flashed red for a moment. Danny knew what that meant.

"You...you defended me?"

"Well of course babe. Your my sister arncha?" He winked at her. This pulled her back to her present. She looked around the room and smiled. She had totally walked by the table with all the food on it, and a cheesecake.

"Zareth...you can make a cheesecake?" She asked. Zareth laughed and pulled her to him dancing to the last of the song.

"Oh come on babe. What do you expect?" He spun her around guiding her over to the table. "Now you sit down and I'll grab the lighter." He said and grabbed the package with the lighter in it. When Zareth turned back around Danny had loaded her own plate with many different things. She had this huge habit of taking a pancake folding it and then putting hash browns, eggs, and crumbling the bacon over it and putting the syrup on it as if it were a taco. He chuckled and followed suit, it wasn't that bad and Dareth loved the taste too. Breakfast tacos.

Danny watched Zareth eating his food. Once again perfectly made.

"Is there anything you can't cook?" Danny asked smiling through her own food.

"Oh there are a few things I'd love to try to cook. I'm sure there's something out there that will stump me." Zareth chuckled. "Coffee?" He held out the pot. Danny nodded putting the cup she had just drained down on the table.

"So whats the plan today?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders and then snapped his finger. Danny jumped at the sudden sound of it.

"I know…" He smiled pulling the cake to her. She blew the single candle. "So what did you wish for?" He asked. Danny pretend gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"But I'm not supposed to tell good sir." She giggled and picked up her fork digging into her cake.

An hour later Danny and Zareth were standing outside of the institute of art. Danny had always mentioned her fascination for odd arts. This place had some really odd hodgepodge sorts of art.

Walking in and going to the right Danny saw what looked like a bright blue car sticking out of the floor. The other half was on the ceiling. Danny looked at the one on the floor before she giggled and looked up at the one on the ceiling. The floor was painted sky blue with little patches of clouds while the ceiling was painted like the ground complete with flowers sticking out also.

"Wow...thats pretty in depth...dude…" Zareth looked around the room.

"It is…" Danny giggled bumping into one another. Zareth put his arms around her shoulders so they didn't as they mused over the art. Eventually they moved onto the next room, and then the next...then the next. Finally they got to some stairs. Above the stairs it said 'Fear room.' Below it were warnings of triggers.

"So art made like Goth?" Zareth asked. Danny shrugged her shoulders and went up the stairs.

"I guess we'll just have to see huh?" They stopped at the door that requested they be at least 18 when entering.

"Better not tell them its your first birthday huh?" Zareth winked at her. She giggled and opened the door. The room was full of blood.

Danny and Zareths smiles faltered.

Danny wasn't to sure how long she had been staring at the hodgepodge of bloody naked people or crashed cars with dead people in them. Even a few mock murder scenes. 'All faked' she knew it was just art. This kids were just doing what they loved to do...act their part. But she couldn't stop staring.

"Danny…" She didn't respond.

Zareth could hear her breathing quicken as she stared at the people. "Danny?" He turned her forcefully toward him. Her head however kept staring in the same direction he had to physically break her eye contact by covering her eyes to get her to respond to him. He ran his hand over her small cheek. The tears that were shed were silent and unknowing by the person they belonged to.

"Wh...What?" Danny looked up at Zareths concerned face.

"Its to much for you. Come on...Lets go back downstairs." He motioned back for the door. Danny allowed for him to steer her toward the exit.

Finally at the bottom of the stairwell Zareth pulled Danny aside. "You okay now?" He asked. Danny nodded her head and swallowed hard.

"Yeah...Yeah thanks. I don't know why that affected me so much." Danny whispered.

"Your a tender heart Danny." Zareth smiled at her although the smile was a little unsure. She walked forward and hugged him. She was really glad he was there. She however felt him pull her tighter.

"Geez Zareth I didn't think you needed a hug that bad." She giggled.

"Hush…" It was harsh. Danny wasn't to sure what was going on until Zareth began to back up into the stairwell.

"Stay here…" He told her. Danny gasped and turned around shaking her head.

"N...No Zareth...what about you?" Danny asked. Zareth smiled around at her.

"I'm Zareth baby." He winked at her.


	4. Chapter 32

**_Authors Notes: Daww...poor thing...*Laughs evilly*_**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: Lots of pain and torment in this chapter on a new scale!_**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 32_**

 ** _Held_**

Zareth turned seeing the 8 people walk into the art room. Zareth leaned against the door having heard it open again. He pushed it as he leaned. They had knives, baseball bats, and chains. Zareth felt his inner Dareth start to surface. Just what was he supposed to do with this? He looked around and saw a chair...just a chair. He grabbed it like a lion tamer would. He looked at the androids. His eyes narrowed. In his mind he heard Zane.

'Take a deep breath Zareth. We can take them...if we do not. They'll get Danny.'

'Not on my watch' Dareth pipped in. Zareth felt the determination and smiled. He rolled his toothpick in his mouth and relaxed a bit.

"Always the snarky cyborg aren't you?" That voice. Zareth lowered the chair and sat down looking over the crowd of androids.

"Why hello there Goldilocks. Thought you died." Zareth said propping his leg up on a table. The art on it was a plastic and squishy feel to it.

"Only a little." 4 said "Spencer learned to backup hard drives after Danny betrayed us." He walked forward looking down at the man before him.

"My names Donald by the way. Donny for short." He said. His eyes were different then before. Zareth could feel the anger radiating off him. He was not getting out of this without damage. All at once the androids attacked him. Normally they'd go one to two at a time. This was kill or be killed this time. Zareth was thrown out of the chair by Donny. His eyes were flecked with red. The chains were wrapped around his arms and legs, the baseball bat hit his ribs and hip on one side, he felt the knife sink into his arm scratching the bone. At least a lot of his titanium parts took the damage, but their would be dents. He felt a knife rest against his throat.

"Zareth!" Dannys voice echoed in the room over his grunts. She was being pulled from her hiding spot. The air in Zareths lungs caught as he turned to see her.

"Oh there you are sister." Donny chuckled stepping over the heavily damaged Zareth.

"Leave him alone...please." She pleaded.

"Or what?" He got in Dannys face. "What could you do to stop me? What could you offer me to protect him, because honestly I really want to rip his face off." Danny looked around at Zareth. The floor was mostly red and black now. People walked by and watched for a few minutes as if this were an act

"I'll go with you...just please...don't hurt him anymore." Danny asked. Donny was about to say something, when someone in his ear bud said something. He turned and looked at the others. His eyes drifted down to the angry looking Zareth whose teeth firmly held the toothpick. The look of defiance in his eyes. He reached down and plucked the toothpick from his mouth.

"Hey!" He yelled. Donny kneeled down and whispered in his ears.

"I will have her…" He whispered slowly pushing the toothpick against Zareths cheek. "I will kill her in front of you, and their will be nothing you can do about it...Zareth." The toothpick broke through Zareths skin. He let the toothpick go and stood back up. The toothpick had been pushed deep into the flesh.

"Bring them both." Danny reached out for Zareth but only grazed her hand over his chest.

"Please…" She tried but was pushed into the back of the van. Zareth was pushed in beside her. She leaned heavily against him. Her fingers ran over the toothpick. She slowly pulled it back out and dropped it onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. His optics flickered, Danny guided Zareth down so his head was on her lap. His optics faded and his eyes closed on their own. "I've got you…" She leaned down kissing his forehead. She tried to pull the chains from around his arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sis. It wouldn't matter anyways." Donny smiled. Danny glared at him. Her teeth were clenched in anger. She hated this android with all of her heart.

"I don't know why you had to hurt him so bad!" Danny yelled at her brother only to have her face grabbed and pulled forward. Danny clung to Zareth so he didn't fall from her lap.

"He...killed me." Donny yelled in her face.

"And you killed me! What did you expect him to do!" Danny yelled back. "I wouldn't expect you to understand that...Donny." She growled out having heard the exchange earlier. Donny smiled and let go of her face as the driver announced that they were there. Danny clung to Zareth having been pulled on again.

"Zareth wake up." She whispered to him. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey there beautiful." He whispered through hazed eyes.

"Come on...we gotta get up." She told him. He slowly got up groaning in pain as he held his ribs. She could hear how hard it was to breath for him.

"I think she has outlived her usefulness." A familiar voice said from behind Zareth. "I think its about time we are rid of her." Zareth gasped pulling at the chains. Donny grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled her into the building. Zareth was pulled after.

"Danny!" He yelled.

'No we've got to get to her.' Dareth yelled

'Calm yourself Dareth, she's an android she can be rebuilt.' Zane said.

'Rebuilt! You act like she's replaceable! She's not just trash Zane!' Dareth yelled.

Zareth found himself being pushed into the same time of metal chair he was in before. shackles around his arms, legs, and a leather strap around his midsection. They weren't very kind about it either. He knew their would be bruises. But across from him Danny was tied down by her feet rather then her arms like last time. Spencer came into view.

"You've seemed to have broken your brain washing haven't you?" She grabbed hold of his cheek. "Whats wrong...no toothpick?" She chuckled and looked around at Danny.

"Don't...you hurt her." He growled out. Danny screamed as she was raised off the ground. He watched her as she swung this way and that from the chains.

"You love her...don't you?" Spencer asked playing with a knife. This knife had those laser edges like before. "So how would you like to see her die?"

Zareth looked on at Danny he could see the fear in her eyes. He was beginning to lose control. The two personalities in his head were arguing so loudly he couldn't think.

"Please don't do this…" Zareth asked. He wanted nothing more then to take Danny home, and hold her...just...sit quietly in the apartment and just hold onto her as tightly as he dared. Knowing Danny she'd let him. She was always so perceptive to his or the needs of those around her. "Please…" Zareth whispered. Spencer walked over to Danny and ran the blade over her cheek. The line of blood was all it left in its wake. Little drops of crimson oil hit the floor. Danny looked so scared to Zareth. His yells of soft encouragement were drown out by Dannys screams. More blood soaked the floor. Spencer smiled at Zareth. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heard.

"I'm fine Zareth...I'm alright." Danny locked eyes with him. "I love you...all three of you." Tears ran down her forehead.

"We love you." Zareth was able to say through his own tears. The man hardly cried. Never in front of her anyways. He was always so cheerful chewing on that toothpick.

Zareth gasped seeing what Spencer picked up. She grabbed hold of a vibro axe and ran it over Dannys arm. Dannys screams echoed throughout the concrete room.

"Stop!" Zareth yelled watching as Dannys arm fell to the ground. The air caught in his throat. He could hardly breath. Spurt after spurt of crimson oil shot out of the severed limb and the stub it left behind.

'She's dying…" Dareths words were so low, and almost sounded forced.

"Well what do you say we wrap this up huh?" Spencer asked looking at Donny. Donny took the axe and then looked up at Zareth.

"I told you that I'd kill her...remember?" He said to Zareth. Zareth watched in disbelief.

"No…" He whispered looking at Danny. She turned to look at him. She was so scared, she was crying so hard. "Baby…" Zareth called out. Donny pushed the vibro axe into her chest. His laughs echoed.

"No!" Zareth fought with the bindings. "No! No!" He yelled over and over again until the light in Dannys eyes had gone out. He sat there staring in disbelief the first time ever that the two partnered voices in his head were silent. Dannys power source had been destroyed, and their was a hole through her processor.

"Baby?" Zareth breathed out. "My ….My Dannygirl." The restraints on him unlatched as soon as Spencer and Donny left the room. Zareth stood up and walked over to Danny. He lowered her body down and gathered her into his arms. His body wracked with sobs. His sobs however turned to laughing, and then crying again before ending with a yell so faral it could have scared the toughest tiger.

"Uhhng…" He yeld his head

' _Everything will be fine!'_ Zane called out to Zareth. _'She's a robot she can be rebuilt right…?'_

'Right?' Dareth was in disbelief. He had only just watched his girlfriend get slaughtered.

"Dannys dead...Agh! N-No stay together.." Zareth mumbled still holding his head.

'But it hurts so much.' Dareth sobbed.

' _Please guys...she'll be fine…_ ' Zane called over the moaning.

'She's gone…' Dareth cried out.

" She won't be the same." Zareth called out. "She hates me."

' _She would never._ ' Zane exclaimed.

'I'm terrible...I'm so terrible.' Dareth whispered.

"Agh…God…" Zareth lost it completely. A bright white flash had both Zane and Dareth laying on the concrete...unconscious.


	5. Chapter 33

**_Authors Notes: Seriously people read and review. It only takes a few seconds._**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 33_**

 ** _Help…_**

The room was dark, the only light came from the hallway on the other side of the bars. Zane slowly sat up and looked around the room. The ground was laden with straw. Their was a bucket in the corner, and sink on one side of the wall. Dareth lay sprawled out on the floor not to far away. His clothing looked to be ripped, and their were scraps and wounds that weren't there previously. It looked like he had put up a fight after Danny had… He swallowed down the sudden nausea feeling. He looked around at the room again and scanned the doors. They were interlocking systems. They weren't ever going to get out that way. Specially the bars, his ice wouldn't work on them.

Zane crawled over to Dareth and shook him.

"Dareth? Dareth please you must wake up. We need to get out of here."

"What for? My whole world just ended Zane. I watched the woman I loved killed. Shes…Dannys dead." Zane realized Dareth had been laying there crying. Zane stood up and looked down at the mourning man. He shook his head.

"Either you get up Dareth, or I'll get revenge without you." Zanes voice was rough and full of promise. Dareth sat up and looked around.

"But how the hech are we going to get out of here Zane? Thats those bars made out of that elemental mumbo jumbo." He lay back. "Its hopeless man." Zane turned around and leaned against the wall near the sink and ran his hands over the pipes.

"Oh...is it?" He pushed as much cold into the pipes as he could. The exposed pipes and the water within burst cracking the wall. Zane kicked the wall a few times before it crumbled down around them. They were able to climb out of the room into the hallway. Zane turned to help the ever clumsy Dareth.

"You don't suppose we should get the help from the big guy do you?" Dareth asked holding out his hand. Zane shook his head and looked back up at the lighting. It was horrible. A small bulb once every few feet. The place would hurt your eyes if you were stuck there.

"We need a distraction." Zane said stepping back into the cell and hiding behind the walls. Dareth nodded and leaned out pushing a button near the doors. The doors opened setting people free one by one. Zane nodded his head. It would be a lot easier to hide among a group of other prisoners.

The place was in pure panic. The androids were trying to round up people running out of their cells fearing for their lives. Both Zane and Dareth knew first hand what they probably went through. Ronin found out that a lot of Spencers funds came from stealing body parts and organs from unsuspecting people. A lot of these people were either missing limbs, or were probably missing organs. Some people didn't even get up out of their beds. Dareth and Zane checked on several of them. All of which weren't alive in the head, but their organs were kept fresh by keeping them in the body and temperature regulated.

Dareth opened the door to another and looked in.

"Alright everyone out. Its a prison break hu…" Their was a large tank in the corner. "Hey Zane...look at this. This is new." He said and walked over to the tank. Zane walked in just behind Dareth and looked at the machine.

"It looks almost like my cryostasis unite on the back of my old tumbler. What could they want this for?" He tapped at the controls for a moment.

"Live organs. Maybe its a new refrig for it." Dareth suggested. Zane shook his head and scrolled through the information.

"Breathing normal, blood pressure normal, heart rate normal, intake normal, brain activity normal…" He pushed a button and gasped stepping back. Dareth looked around at Zane curiously.

"Whats the matter? Is it your mom?" Dareth snorted and then turned to look at the name of the occupant.

"Danny Pierce, age one year and fifty seven days, birthdate October 24th...Zane this…" He looked around finding the release button. He pushed the button and the thick ooze began to exit the tube. Danny lay at the bottom of the tank. Zane looked around the room and pulled open a cabinet. Within were blankets. He picked one up running back over to Danny. Her clothing apparently didn't make it.

"L...Look Zane what if its not her? What if its one of those...fakes." He asked. Zane looked surprised at Dareth.

"I want to believe Dareth. You should too." He told Dareth. Dareth nodded his head he really really wanted to believe it was hurt. "But do you see the wisp marks on her skin?" Dareth nodded pouring water onto her hair to get the pink ooze from it. "Its like fingerprints to androids. None have the same. This...is our Danny." Dareth looked over Danny again. Zane had wrapped her up in the blanket, she had been completely naked before. Their was a breathing mask over her mouth and nose.

"Alright lets get that off her." Zane said unvelcing the velcro around it and slowly pulled it off. Their was a thick tube that came from Dannys throat. Danny gagged and coughed up a yellow liquid that was probably what they were using to feed her. Although her body seemed to be skinnier then before, and her eyes were sunk in.

"Someones going to be pissed." Dareth whispered and looked over at Zane who smiled and nodded his head.

"He thinks she's going to hate him for not rescuing her." Dareth leaned down and pressed his lips to Dannys. "Oh its so good to know your alive."

"Come on Dareth...lets let Zareth do this. He needs to redeem himself in his own eyes." Zane offered. Dareth nodded. He reached out and bumped his knuckle against Zanes. Their was a bright flash and Zareths body was all that was left. He sat their his head in his hands.

"Why would you do this...why would you make me again. I don't want to be here! I don't want to be anymore." He sobbed.

'Oh you dumb jerk...look.' Zareth heard Dareths voice. It was way to upbeat for this sort of situation. Zareth looked up to see Danny. He was slightly confused.

"You remade her...big deal, I want my Dannygirl...not some...thing pretending to be her."

' _That is Danny...look at her markings. Look at the toothpick still in her hand from the night before...yes that had to be when they took her. When she ran out of Laffy's._ ' Zane shouted. Zareths eyes grew wide. He reached down touching Dannys hair. He pushed it out of her face. She hated it in her face. He pulled her into a cradle position and put his cheek onto her forehead. Sobs were all that was heard in the room.

"Zareth?" The word was almost so low it probably wouldn't have been heard if his ear hadn't of been close to her. He felt Dannys fingers closed around his own finger. Her hand was so small in his. He had Dareths fingers so they were a bit thick. He pulled back to see the girls eyes open half lidded.

"You found me…" She whispered. She shivered letting her head lul back to his chest.

"Yeah baby...I found you." She leaned up kissing his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered "I didn't know...didn't know." Her fingers weren't even holding his own very tightly. She was trembling under his arms. He stood up and picked up another blanket and pulled it around her.

"Come on babe. Apologise later. We gotta get out of here. I won't let her have you again." Danny didn't have the strength to argue. She felt herself being picked up and carried from the room. Slowly out into the fray Zareth carried Danny.

It was like a mosh pit. Zareth couldn't remember ever seeing so many desperate people looking for a way out. Zareth could saw a few break the elevator doors and go down in them, Others down the staircase.

"Hang onto me Danny." He whispered to her. With a loud grunt Zareth found himself on his front, the taste of blood in his mouth. He had hit his chin. He looked around to see Danny curled into a ball trying to keep the blanket from revealing to much and he other half trying to not be trampled. Zareth pushed through the people.

"Move!" He shouted bending over to look over Danny. Her nose was bleeding. She looked up at him, and held up her arms as if a child to her father. Zareth smiled and shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me." He told her.

"Oh please don't say that Zareth." Danny whispered putting her arms around him.

"So I see you found her. Clever thing." Zareth saw the prisoners find rooms quickly to get away from Spencer. Some even closed the cell door.

"No thanks to you." Zareth spat. He sat Danny down against the wall. She tried to reach for him again.

"No..Zareth don't… Danny pleaded. Zareth stood glaring at Spencer and she glared just as angrily back at him.

"Its time for you to die Zareth." Spencer said holding up a gun. Zareth didn't move.

"Zareth...please...no." Zareth looked down at Danny.

"I'll be okay...tell me why." Zareth whispered to her. Danny smiled at him, but it was an unsure and probably fake smile.

"Because your Zareth." He chuckled and winked at her.


	6. Chapter 34

**_Authors Notes: Keeping to the 7 chapter challenge their will be only one more chapter to Mistaken. Part 6 will be the last in this series :D_**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 34_**

 ** _Heart_**

Zareth turned back to look over Spencer. She had that ugly bright make up and red lipstick on. She looked just like Danny used to. You would think that to be a compliment, but it was a major insult to Danny. Zareth slowly got into his fighting stance. Putting himself between Spencer and Danny.

"You know you could have given her some clothes to wear inside that tank." He told Spencer. Spencer just laughed.

"Whats the matter Zareth? Can't handle a naked android?" He laughed loudly.

"I don't have a habit of looking at my little sister without her clothes on you pervert." Zareth barked at the woman. Zareth turned to see Danny tying the blankets around herself as if they were toga's. He smiled at her.

"Stay warm babe." He told her. Danny looked up at him tiredly. She slowly nodded her head.

"Oh aren't you precious?" Zareth turned to look back at the vile woman. Yet his body froze up at the sight of what was in her hand. The remote. The damned remote she used back on the island inside that mansion to keep him still while they brainwashed him.

"Don't…" His heart hurt at the thought of her making him hurt Danny all over again. She was afraid of him for a few days. He had held her for hours after they were inside the hotel. They just stayed there quietly ordered a pizza and just stayed in and watched old movies they rented from some old shop. "Danny...run...please." He turned and helped her up from the floor. Danny clung to him.

"Who said...the remote was for you?" She slowly turned it so it was pointed at Danny. Zareth gasped as Dannys body seized up for a moment.

"Zareth…" She reached out for him. Zareth looked down at Danny lovingly.

"You can't hurt me Dannygirl. Your to loveable." He kissed her forehead. He chuckled as Danny tried to hit him. Danny just giggled.

"I don't think her plan was thought out well enough." Danny said and turned, walking toward Spencer.

"Danny no!" Zareth grabbed her hand, the other hand reached out grabbing the handle of the gun. Zareth could hear Dannys exclamation as she pressed the gun to him. She had never shot a gun before in her life. The shot rang out. Her eyes went from the gun up to Zareths face. His eyes were squeezed shut, he teeth were gritted together in pain.

"Zareth…I'm so sorry...I didn't want to do that." Danny pleaded, the tears ran down her face. The last time she hurt him like this he had problems trusting her again.

"Danny…" He ran his hand over her face. Blood smeared across it. "It wasn't you." He took a labored breath before falling to his knees. Danny felt the controller again. Danny pressed the gun to Zareths chin.

"No...No please I'm begging you. Not him. Kill me." Danny sobbed. Her hands were shaking. Danny closed her eyes, she didn't want to see when she pulled the trigger. "Brother…"

She heard a loud pop and Zanes voice. When she opened her eyes Dareth lay on the floor his eyes closed, blood draining from his stomach. Zane was behind her Spencers body on the ground. Danny looked amazed at the moment. Spencers body was that of an android. She felt Zanes hand on her back. The gun was gently pulled from her fingers. She turned back to see Zanes fingers laced with hers.

"Its over now Danny...you can let go." Zane whispered. Danny let go off a gun with a gentle gasp. She leaned down and looked at Dareth. Her scan showed that the bullet was still in his stomach.

"Help me with him." She asked Zane. Zane nodded his head and grabbed Dareths shoulders. Danny grabbed his legs. He made a loud grunt and gasp noise. His head rested against Zanes shoulder.

Danny and Zane had lay him on one of the empty beds. Zane pulled things out of drawers.

"Danny it wasn't your fault." Zane called out to her as she held onto Dareths hand. Every so often he would shutter as if he were trying for force air into his lungs. Zane pulled a machine over and turned it on. He pulled out a bag with a long tube. It was a lot like the one Danny had in her own mouth. He pushed it against Dareths mouth and pushed it down his throat. Then pushed it into another tube.

"It'll help him breath." Zane whispered pulling Danny back a bit so he could put another machine over near him. An IV in his arm and something else attached to the breathing unit. Lastly a heart moniter that showed his heart and blood pressure to be slow. This caused Danny to close her eyes and break into sobs.

"Dareth!"

"You stop that crying right now Danny!" Danny gasped covering her mouth. It was Zareths voice it had came from over by Zane. But he didn't look like he was talking at all. No one did. She let the breath out that she had been holding. She washed her hands and pulled on gloves and walked over to Zane.

"I'll be your nurse." Zane looked up at Danny. He nodded and pointed to the tools he had just finished washing himself.

"Alright his asleep now. The pain medication has set in, he shouldn't feel anything." Zane touched around the wound to see Dareths reaction. Their wasn't one. Danny saw Zane take Dareths hand for a moment. "I'm sorry my friend." Danny watched Zane hold out his hand.

"Scalpel." Zane said. Danny handed him one. Danny watched for any movement on Dareths face.

"Suction." Danny held a tube into the wound to suck out the blood.

With a loud 'Tink' noise the bullet fell into a tray filled with water. Danny was shaking so much, she was glad Zane was doing the delicate stuff. She knew he could see her shivering hands as she held the suction. All was left was closing the wound which was the hardest part to Danny. She could smell the burning flesh. It almost made her gag.

"At least it wasn't as deep as I had feared." He told her. "He should be fine." Zane told Danny. Danny took a deep breath.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Danny asked. Zane looked around the room and shook his head.

"We'll just have to wait I suppose." Zane said left the room for a moment before coming back into the room with Spencers cell phone. He dialed a number. Danny looked down at Dareth leaving Zane to his call. She ran her fingers over his cheek and kissed him. She felt someones hand in hers. She looked up to see Zane.

"Your still weak." He told her. "Your about to…" He caught her as she fell into him. He picked her up and sat don on the floor against the wall. "Get some sleep Danny."

"Dun...gotta tell me twice." Her eyes were already closing on their own.

"Sleep well Danny. I'll watch over you." He said.

"So strange. I used to be so afraid of you...but now your one of my best friends...my brother...my…"She started to breath evenly.

"Family." He finished for her. Zanes optics powered off. He was in a power saving mode.

Jay ran into the room and looked around.

"Clear…" He yelled and looked around.

"This is where the cell phone signal is coming from." Nya said picking up the phone Zane put on the floor still on.

"Wheres Zane then?" Kai asked and turned and spotted him on his side with Danny on his chest.

"She's naked!" Jay exclaimed. "Oh wait till I tell Pixal!" He said with a laugh.

"Grow up Jay." Cole proclaimed. "Heres Dareth...oh man he's in a bad way. No wonder why they asked for help.

"Danny probably wouldn't have left without him." Lloyd walked over to Danny who seemed very cold to the touch. "Come on lets get them out of here."


	7. Chapter 35

**_Authors Notes: Probably going to do some drabbles of what Zareth does on his own. I had a question about what he does without Danny around._**

* * *

 ** _Mistaken_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Danny…_**

Dareth could hear arguing. He couldn't tell at first who the arguing was being done by. Everything sounded like it was coming from under water. He opened his eyes, and closed them again, it was far to bright.

He could hear someone he didn't know, then someone he did. Who...whose that…

"I don't care how long he's been on there...you aren't taking him off till he wakes up!" It was Danny. She was angry. What could make her so angry as to yell so frantically loud. She even sounded like she was crying. He tried to call out to her, but there was something in his way. He couldn't form words. He looked around the room again seeing Danny. She was in a doctors face. Standing in the way of a machine. She was being held back by Cole. Why was Cole there? Then another ninja ran in. Jay pushed the doctor out of the way and walked over to a machine and looked at the Doctor. He said something and then stopped seeing that Dareths eyes were open.

"Dan...y." He heard that. Well sort of.

"Dareth…" Danny walked over to him and touched his cheek. Her hand felt so warm to the touch. He tried to say he loved her, but he couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. Dareth reached up and touched his mouth.

'Oh thats what that is…' he looked up at Danny who reached over and touched his hand.

"Baby please don't pull on that." Dareth looked up at Danny as lovingly as he could. Hopefully that convayed how he felt about her.

"I think he's going to be sick." Cole said.

'Oh great thats not what I was going for.' He thought and touched the tube and looked at the doctor.

"Thats what I was trying to tell your girlfriend. But her dumb android ass won't listen." Dareth felt anger flow through him. He pulled the tube out of his mouth and pointed at the man. Coughing between words.

"You take that back! My girlfriend isn't a dumb android!" He coughed and wheezed.

"Dareth…" Danny reached out running her fingers through his hair, It fell back down in his face.

"My Danny." Dareth tiredly looked down at the girl and closed his eyes again.

"Get some rest Dareth. I won't leave your side." Danny told him. The last thing he really remembered was feeling her lips graze his.

Dareth opened his eyes and looked around, he was no longer in the hospital he was on the Bounty. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. He looked next to him and realized that Danny was sleeping next to him her arm wrapped around him. He was surprised. She never slept in the same bed with him. She and he had decided that was something for when they got married. He touched her arm and her head slowly moved around on his shoulder. He finally was able to see the bags under her eyes and the black lines trail from where the tears had ran her makeup. She had been crying. Her eyes flashed on and she looked up at him.

"Hey…" She whispered. A soft sleepy smile broke out. He whispered just what had happened for him to have been in such bad shape.

"What...What happened?" He whispered. Danny looked amazed. She slowly ran her fingers over the bruised part of his stomach. He cringed.

"I...I shot you." Danny sat up putting her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't stop myself, Spencer had controlled me." Danny swallowed hard. She turned so her face was hidden by her hair. But Dareth could see her shoulders shaking. So thats why she was crying, she probably had been crying herself to sleep since it happened.

"Baby...come here." Dareth whispered. Danny shook her head.

"I can't...what if I hurt you again?" Danny cried out. She wasn't to sure what to do.

"Shhhhh My Danny." Dareth pulled her to him with a grunt. "Its okay. I'm okay."

"But Zane…" Dareth looked around at her.

"What do you mean?" Dareth asked. "We seperated...whats wrong? It went through my stomach. Thats me."

"Not...completely." Danny whispered and shook her head. "He was damaged. He started to overheat apparently after I fell unconscious." She started to shake again.

"It went in that deep!?" Dareth asked. "It must have went in at an angle then?" Danny nodded.

"Yes I saw...I helped Zane pull the bullet out." Danny whispered. Dareth sat up and sat back against the pillows. "If I didn't...you wouldn't have survived. I...I don't…" She closed her eyes and shuddered. "I don't want to function if you die."

"Promise me Danny...if something happens to me...stay near Zane. I don't want them to have you."

"I'll take care of her." The voice came from the door. Danny and Dareth looked up to see Zane. He had been fully repaired.

"If thats what you two want. I was created for you both...I'll stay...but only until you stop." Danny said. She held out her hand to Zane who walked over and climbed over the bed and lay down on the other side of her so not to bump into Dareth while he was healing. An accidental fusion might not help the healing process. She lay back and sighed. She felt Dareth curl in on her, and Zane take hold of her hand.

"For once tonight...no more bad dreams." Zane said.

"How did you…"

"The others." Zane said. Danny nodded and sighed. Apparently she had hoped that they hadn't heard her.

"Well you did just die, and then indure shooting Zareth."

"Do you think he's mad at me?!" Danny blurted.

"Why would he be mad?"

"He would never." Zane said. Danny closed her eyes hugging Dareth and her head on Zanes shoulder. Zane watched over them that night.


End file.
